1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices and methods of making the same, and more specifically, to a SOI semiconductor device with body contact and method thereof.
2. Related Art
SOI semiconductor devices deliver higher performance than bulk devices. At the same time, however, they suffer from problems, such as floating-body effect. In particular, since the body of the SOI semiconductor device is floating, as the drain voltage is increased, the body potential goes up. The increased body potential causes problems, such as increased leakage current and lowered threshold voltage.
Prior attempts at solving this problem have resulted in the formation of T-type SOI devices, which have a T-shaped polysilicon layer. T-type SOI devices, however, develop other problems, such as the presence of higher capacitance making them slower. In addition, such T-type SOI devices may have additional body resistance. As the SOI thickness is scaled down for high performance devices, increased body resistance may reduce the effectiveness of body contact.
Accordingly, there is a need for a SOI semiconductor device with body contact and method thereof.